Glover Mallory
is a Breton blacksmith living in Raven Rock, in Solstheim. He is the brother of Delvin Mallory, father of Sapphire, and a member of the Thieves Guild. He is found at the Blacksmith's shop upon first arriving at Raven Rock. Just like the other villagers of Raven Rock, he can also be found at the Earth Stone working on it and worshiping at it. When he does, he acts and sounds like he has been indoctrinated. Interactions Retrieve the Ancient Nordic Pickaxe Glover will give a quest to retrieve his Ancient Nordic Pickaxe from Crescius Caerellius, after having it stolen from him, and also give it as a reward for the quest, claiming he has no use for it. It is also implied that he stole the pickaxe from the Skaal Village. Recover the Bonemold Formula He gives the quest to retrieve the Bonemold Formula from Esmond Tyne in Castle Karstaag Caverns, assuming the Dragonborn is a member of the Thieves Guild. After the completion of this quest he allows access to his basement, which is filled with rare items including the Blackguard's Armor and a Thief Cache. There is a note to Sapphire in his basement, Glover's Letter, which reveals that he is Sapphire's father. It is also worth noting that, according to the Bonemold Formula, he has a younger sister. Distribute Sadri's Sujamma Glover Mallory can be a potential recipient of Geldis Sadri's Sujamma that he asks of the Dragonborn to give out to the people of Raven Rock. The Fishing Job Glover Mallory has the chance to be a victim of the Thieves Guild, through The Fishing Job. Quotes *''"Either you're here to get showered in sparks, or you're looking for something to buy. Out with it."'' *''"You've been a good friend to me. That means something." (Upon retrieving his Ancient Nordic Pickaxe) *"You've got a good thing going here now that you reopened the mines. Don't let that go to waste." '' *''"Steel, dwarven, ebony...if it's broken, I can mend it."'' *''"Bring your weapons and armor to me, I'll fix it up right."'' *''"Huh?", '"Yeah?", ''''Yes? ''(Generic replies) Conversations Adril Arano '''Adril: "Captain Veleth's mentioned how valuable you've become to the Redoran Guard. The Councilor and I appreciate your assistance." Glover: "I'm glad to lend a hand." Adril: "You must be using quite a bit of your raw materials repairing their weapons and armor. I'm sorry we can't compensate you." Glover: "Not to worry, Adril. I'll recover my losses in due time." Captain Veleth Veleth: "I don't know what your playing at, Glover... but something about you just doesn't add up." Glover: "Understandable considering the differences between us." Veleth: "I'm not talking about that. I have a knack for smelling trouble, and for some reason you reek of it." Glover: "I promise you, I have nothing but good intentions towards everyone in this town." Fethis Alor Glover: "Fethis! How's that pretty young daughter of yours doing?" Fethis: "What in the name of the Black Hands is that supposed to mean?!" Glover: "Nothing... I... I was just making conversation." Fethis: "Next time you feel like having a conversation, talk to someone else." Garyn Ienth Garyn: "So where do you hail from, Glover?" Glover: "Skyrim. Born and raised." Garyn: "Have any kinfolk?" Glover: "Just a brother. Lives in Riften." Garyn: "That's quite a distance from here. What's his trade? He a blacksmith as well?" Glover: "Nah. He... finds things people are looking for. Makes a good bit of coin doing it, too." Geldis Sadri Geldis: "How's business, Glover?" Glover: "The usual. Piles of armor to repair for the Redoran Guard." Geldis: "Aren't you pleased to keeping busy?" Glover: "These hands were made for bending steel... not mending bonemold. But, it's certainly better than not working at all." Vendil Severin Glover: "So what do you think, Vendil? You think this town will survive?" Vendil: "I don't know. There are many who would've already expected us to leave this place." Glover: "Sure, but then where would you go?" Vendil: "A fair question, my friend... a fair question." Trivia *Ironically, he can be a target of the Thieves Guild, despite the fact that Delvin Mallory, Glover's own brother, is the one who assigns the task. Appearances * de:Glover Mallory es:Glover Mallory ru:Гловер Меллори Category:Dragonborn: Males Category:Dragonborn: Bretons Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths